


Rough Diamond

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss was in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Diamond

It was a very firm kiss, no softness and no gentility. But her mouth was warm in the chilly winter drizzle and...you didn't really say no to Miss Hina. At least Smoker didn't see a reason to, even though the star pupil girl just matched over to him, grabbed his head and...did something with her lips and tongue.

She had a very nimble tongue.

Still, he wasn't surprised when Hina let go of him and pulled away, shoulders straight and all, looking completely composed and even a bit critical. For a long moment she stared at him with a slightly tilted head, wet hair clinging to her face and dark eyes flashing.

Finally she announced: "You taste like cigar. It stinks."

"Well, maybe next time you should think about that before you decide to kiss a guy named Smoker."

That earned him another look, this time less severe.

"Hina did."

The world went quiet. He could hear all the sighs coming from the rain.


End file.
